


Instrument

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 12 - Instrument





	Instrument

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 12 - Instrument

Rose pulled out her violin, ever move measured with the intention of giving a performance. Kanaya had to smile watching her. She had on a pretty cream dress that hung to her knees in the front, down almost past her shins in the back, cinched at the waist with short, loose sleeves. Simple black high heels tied off the look and her hair was loose for once. This performance was just for the troll after all.  
She started slow, even draws of her bow that Kanaya wanted to describe as soulful. Kanaya sat back and watched, hands folded together in her lap. The blonde had her eyes closed as she played. The focus only served to make her that much more graceful, regardless of whether or not that was the intention. But it probably was.  
Kanaya sat a bit more forward as the music picked up. As Rose's brows pulled tighter and her bow moved faster. Fingertips dancing over the strings to make sure she got the right notes at just the right times. A beautiful sight by any right. It more than lived up to the request that Kanaya had made.  
She played for a while, entirely too serious the whole time. After a thorough round of applause and a deep bow, Kanaya stood. "That was wonderful. Much like you are. I am not surprised, but thank you very much."


End file.
